


The Big D(o)nut

by faeriefirefly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Could Be Canon, Enabled by a Waffle, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, Who Knows?, could be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly
Summary: Yuuri held a certain fondness for donuts. His love of the deep-fried fat and sugar bombs had begun in Detroit, where he and Phichit would visit a 24-hour diner that served strong coffee and fresh donuts day or night. Yuuri had never really gotten a taste for coffee, though he’d drunk the diner swill all the same, free refills helping to keep him up through all-night study sessions. The donuts, on the other hand…Yuuri had definitely developed a taste for donuts.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	The Big D(o)nut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tutti_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes/gifts), [Elffaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elffaw/gifts), [Verity (PenelopeGrace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeGrace/gifts).



Yuuri was nearly drooling at the thought of what awaited him when he got home. Ballet had ended early and Viktor was still at the rink with Yakov. He finally had time to enact the plan he’d been dreaming up since he’d learned about _pyshki_ , St. Petersburg’s iconic donut that was certainly not allowed on his in-season diet. Yuuri held a certain fondness for donuts. His love of the deep-fried fat and sugar bombs had begun in Detroit, where he and Phichit would visit a 24-hour diner that served strong coffee and fresh donuts day or night. Yuuri had never really gotten a taste for coffee, though he’d drunk the diner swill all the same, free refills helping to keep him up through all-night study sessions.

The donuts, on the other hand…Yuuri had _definitely_ developed a taste for donuts. Particularly homemade donuts fresh from the fryer, the ones that were light and fluffy, drizzled with glaze or powdered with sugar, warm and sweet but not overly so. The _pyshechnaya_ littering Piter’s streets taunted him, the lovely, yeasty smell of freshly fried donuts wafting from their doors whenever they passed one. One café around the corner from Viktor’s apartment—no, _their_ apartment, he reminded himself, smiling at the thought, Viktor insistent on calling it so—even had a donut machine in the storefront window. He could watch fat rings of dough plop down into sizzling hot oil, floating like little inner tubes down the river until they were flipped to cook on the other side, their golden-brown edges glistening in the light. Then they were fished from the hot oil and strung on sticks, drained for a moment before being plastered with powdered sugar and handed over to eager customers.

Yuuri finally got to be one of those customers, ordering one…wait, maybe two…well there was a buy two get one free deal, so he had to get three, didn’t he? He bit into one immediately, moaning as the warm, flaky pastry melted on his tongue, clutching the other two in their paper bag to his chest as he walked out the door of the café. He’d finished off the first donut by the time he got to the end of the block and started on the second as he turned the corner. He sighed as he approached the apartment building, finishing off the donut and licking the powdered sugar off his fingertips before he opened the door. He took the stairs, working off the calories he’d just consumed, he told himself, and let himself into the apartment. 

Where he walked straight into Viktor. Who wasn’t supposed to be home yet. _Kuso!_

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed, his face lighting with a huge, heart-shaped smile, eyes sparkling even though Yuuri could see the tiredness in them. Then he saw the bag in Yuuri’s hand, the name of the café printed there for all to see, the grease staining the paper telling him exactly what was in the bag, and his smile dimmed.

“I have a surprise!” Yuuri blurted out, scrambling for something to say.

Viktor raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Yuuri, you know I love surprises, but _pyshki_ aren’t on either of our diet plans.”

“I-I know. I just— I wanted to try something.” He bit his lip, feeling a blush burn on his cheeks as his mind raced to find an explanation. An idea popped into his head, a surefire way for Viktor to be thrilled to watch him eat the last donut. He looked up at Viktor from under his lashes, gaze and voice turning sultry as he said, “Why don’t you head to the bedroom and let me show you.”

Both of Viktor’s eyebrows shot to his high hairline but his eyes sparked with interest. He never could resist Yuuri taking the lead. He turned and headed through the living room, adding a little sway to his step as he walked. Yuuri toed off his shoes and stripped off his coat, then rushed to follow, still clutching the greasy paper bag in his hot hands.

Viktor was already naked, sprawled across the bed. “How do you want me, Yuuuuriii?” he purred, anticipation evident in his voice as well as his half-hard cock resting against his hip.

“Just like that, Vitya,” he replied, shuffling onto the bed on his knees. He spread Viktor’s legs and lowered himself between them, not quite believing what he was about to do. The bag crinkled as he pulled out the last donut, meeting Viktor’s smirk with one of his own. He dropped the bag and fisted Viktor’s cock, dipping down to take the head into his mouth, relishing the gasp and jerk of Viktor’s hips almost as much as the salt of his skin and the feel of him growing harder in his mouth. He bobbed up and down a few times, furiously jerking and sucking Viktor until he was rock hard and starting to thrust into Yuuri’s throat.

Yuuri pulled off and Viktor looked down at him with wild eyes, the flush of arousal high on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. Viktor watched as he brought the donut down to slip around his cock. Thankfully, _pyshki_ had bigger holes than the donuts he’d had in the US, and it slid down Viktor’s length with ease. Yuuri grinned up at Viktor’s shocked expression before sinking back down on his cock, tracing the sweet path of the donut. He teased Viktor with lips and teeth and tongue, nibbling at the donut here and there between sloppy kisses along his shaft. He nuzzled beneath to gently suck on his balls, one followed by the other followed by another bite of his sweet treat.

By the time Yuuri had finished the donut, Viktor was a panting, writhing mess, begging Yuuri to let him come. Yuuri smiled up at him, as sweet as the skin under teasing little kitten licks of his tongue around the base of his cock. Once every trace of sugar was gone, Yuuri decided to have mercy on his fiancé, licking a long stripe up his shaft, sucking his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, then swallowing it down until his nose met neatly trimmed silver hair. Yuuri’s throat worked for a moment before he hollowed his cheeks and sucked as he came up for air, adding his hand back into the mix. He twisted his wrist, bobbed his head, worked his tongue along the ridge of Viktor’s cock, focusing on the frenulum until Viktor shuddered and spilled into his mouth, chasing the sweet taste of the donut with bitter salt. Yuuri pulled off with a pop, licking his lips like that cat that’d gotten the cream before sliding up Viktor’s body to plant a salty-sweet kiss on his lips.

When they parted, Viktor looked up at him with dazed blue eyes before breathlessly saying, “You can have all the _pyshki_ you want if you eat them like that.”

Yuuri pretended to think for a moment, blinking innocently down at Viktor. “I guess they aren’t so bad for my meal plan with the extra protein.”

Viktor barked out a delighted laugh, pulling Yuuri down for another kiss before murmuring, “I’ll have to try mine with the extra special glaze next time,” into his ear, and they both dissolved into giggles. And on their next shared day off, Yuuri woke to the sun streaming in his face, a bag of fresh, warm _pyshki_ on Viktor’s pillow, and Viktor’s mouth around his cock, lips meeting the ring of the donut slipped around the shaft.


End file.
